numenerafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
S2E09 (14.04.15)
Outro pomocy... wzywam wszystkie jednostki <łamiący się sygnał> pomocy... posiłki natychmiast! 100101101001101010101111000011111111111111 Reyvan Nagła pobudka w środku nocy - wycie alarmów Silberga, ktoś zbliżał się do statku. Zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć, biegłem już na pokład, uzbrojony. Dopiero patrząc na trzy zakapturzone postacie zdążyłem się zastanowić, w jaki sposób statek miał pewność, że to możliwe zagrożenie? Chyba wszystkim powoli udziela się paranoja, na szczęście tym razem uzasadniona - trzy osobniki dosłownie wniknęły w ścianę statku na poziomie obserwatorium. Ruszyłem w tamtą stronę wraz z Heilongiem, który zidentyfikował ich jako jakieś konstrukty. Zdążyliśmy akurat, by zobaczyć Anta trafiającego jednego z gości, przy okazji ujawniając jego prawdziwą naturę - ludzie ze szkła! Chyba ktoś dowiedział się, że chcemy zrobić lustrzanym krzywdę... Walka nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale nasz nowy towarzysz sprawdzał się w boju, więc niedługo później pozostało nam tylko sprzątnięcie odłamków. Wśród typowych odłamków szkła były tym razem także inne, czerwone, które po dotknięciu połączyły się w całość, by przekazać nam wiadomość od starego znajomego - Drugiego z Upadłych. Co było do przewidzenia, to on stoi za inwazją z lustrzanego wymiaru, i o ile nie uważa nas za wrogów, to przestrzega przed stawaniem mu na drodze. Cóż, odłamki szkła, które Ant musiał wyciągać z mojego ciała, trochę potwierdzają jego groźby. Mimo to postanowiliśmy jeszcze porozmawiać z Mistrzem Luster - lepiej się ubezpieczyć, jeśli Drugiemu coś się odwidzi. To jednak nie było nam dane - najwyraźniej nie tylko my mieliśmy wczoraj gości. Sądząc po zmasakrowanych zwłokach Mistrza, jego zapewnienia odnośnie znajomości sposobów obrony przed lustrzanymi istotami były przesadzone. Nie zostało nam nic poza przeszukaniem jego biura i wymknięciem się. Udało mi się zabrać sporo jego notatek oraz dziennik, w którym chyba opisywał sposób stworzenia tego ogromnego zwierciadła. Cóż, następny cel podróży - stare dobre Qi. Okazało się jednak, że nie ruszymy aż tak szybko. Ktoś w mało finezyjny sposób zaprosił nas do siedziby Magistratu (ale przynajmniej zatrzymałem sztylet - ładne cacuszko). Tym razem, o dziwo, nie było żadnej pułapki - jeden z zarządców miasta zaproponował nam współpracę - w zamian za dane na temat położenia statków Czerwonej Floty mamy dostać, poza sporą zapłatą (udało mi się nawet dotargować do 500 shinów), glejty identyfikujące nas jako wysłanników Ghany - przydatna rzecz, nie powiem. Zgodziliśmy się, bo terytorium, które mieliśmy sprawdzić, i tak było nam po drodze. W czasie, gdy uzupełnialiśmy zapasy (kosztem Magistratu), Heilong stworzył, korzystając z urządzeń odebranych załodze pojazdu Czerwonej Floty i wziętych od Magistratu "odbiorników", urządzenie, które miało dokładnie ustalać pozycję biostatków. Szybko po wyruszeniu odebraliśmy pierwszą wiadomość - nie brzmiało to dobrze... Ant Heilong Istoty z drugiej strony lustra są niezwykłe! Stopień skomplikowaności takich konstruktów, jak te, które nam złożyły wizytę... Były zdolne do przejścia przez ścianę burty, a chwilę później miały już gęstość pozwalającą na walkę z nami. Do tego zdolność pobierania energii z ofiary... Prawie żałuję, że sam nie doświadczyłem tego doznania. Z drugij strony, patrząc na naszego kota... Wiadomość od Drugiego z Upadłych była co najmniej niepokojąca. Jeżeli to byli tylko posłańcy, to co potrafią wojownicy? W każdym bądź razie, po odparciu ataku udalismy się do Mistrza Luster. Tam, w jego gabinecie natknęliśmy się na jego ciało. Najwyraźniej jego wiedza nie była wystarczająca. zabraliśmy plany dotyczące stworzenia lustra - pułapki i kilka innych drobiazgów. A teraz pracujemy dla jednego z przedstawicieli Magistratu, niejakim Septimusem. Zaproszenia które nam zostawił nie sposób było zignorować. Zgodziliśmy się więc na propozycję pracy jako zwiadowcy. Skonstruowałem detektor, służący do namierzania przedstawicieli Czerwonej Floty. Ma on jeden minus - wysyła sygnał, który da się namierzyć, ale także służy do nawiązywania komunikacji. Pierwszy sygnał, który odebraliśmy wskazywał na problem związany z technowirusem. No cóż, ruszamy by dowiedzieć się, co jest grane. Kategoria:Sesje